joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Weegee the God
Summary Weegee the God is a divine youtuber who is well known for his reviews of anime and guides on how to play Smash 4 and Overwatch characters. These reviews and guides are usually but not always fueled by rage and/or disgust. Powers and Stats Tier: -1 | Memetatic Name: Weegee the God, Luigi the Mob, Weegee, Cade McKown Origin: YouTube Gender: Male, Alpha Male, Alpha Alpha Male Age: 19-Year-Olds, 21 (wink wink nudge nudge) Relatives: Doctor Robert Spaghetti Classification: God, Human, Youtuber, The Little Girl Bandit, The Little Girl Strangler, The Loli Bandit, Little Girl Necromancer Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Poison, Donkey Kong Surge, The Ability to Steal Faces, plagiarization of powers, infuriating hahas, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop (He never freezes), Ice Resistance, Weegee’s Rage, Has the Power of God and Anime on His Side, Super Offensive Mode, Ultra instinct, Omnipotence (in god mode), Omnipresence (in god mode), Omniscience (in god mode), s and Meme energy, '''Attack Potency: High Building level | High Planet | High Star level | Universal | Infinite (since Weegee is a god) | Memetatic level (does care about your preconceived concept of reality) Speed: Supersonic via scaling to Sonic and Tracer | FTL via scaled to Kirby and Rosalina Massively | MFTL+ via scaling to Super Sonic | Omnipresence via godly scaling | Irrelevant (Can freeze time via his stand 'The Star World') Lifting Strength: '''See Attack Potency '''Striking Strength: High Building level via scaling to Doom Fist and his main man Dedede | High Planet level via scaled to Naruto and Mario Characters | High Star level (via scaled to Saitama (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) | Universal via scaling to Shulk, Super Sonic and beating Sonic.EXE | Infinite (since Weegee is a god) | Memetatic level Durability: Irrelevant (Weegee has Immortality Types 4 and 5 so he can’t die) Stamina: Limitless (Weegee's rage allows him to break any limit. Also Weegee's omnipotence allows him to just bypass stamina altogether) Range: Kilometers via scaling to Ana and other snipers | Irrelevant via godly scaling (omnipresence and teleport) Standard Equipment: Weegee the God Mouse Pad, Game Cube Controller, DK bongos, and a Blue Yeti Mic, giraffe punching gloves, Slide Whistle Intelligence: Omniscience via godly scaling and godly mode | Irrelevant (since when Weegee goes into Weegee’s Rage he loses all his intelligence and only acts based on emotions) Power Levels: Power Levels of 20 in his base mode Power Levels of 2,000 after activating Super Gamer Mode, Baby, Power Levels of 200,000 after activating Weegee's Rage on top of Super Gamer Mode, Baby, Power Levels of''' 100,000,000 after activating Super Offensive Mode on top of Super Gamer Mode, Baby and Weegee's Rage Power Levels of ω1 in his Godly Mode Power Levels of אω1 via Meme energy '''Weaknesses: Although he claims to be able to defeat giraffes with his bare hands, Weegee has a vast weakness to giraffes and kangaroos. This, of course, is only in his base mode. In his superstate, he probably could fight one. Weegee usually acts on instinct and not on emotion making him be able to be valuable to attacks. Weegee is also weak against initial jump scares. Weegee is also weak to and scared of sentars, he just doesn't like them. Notable Attacks/Techniques ''' * '''Face Steal: Weegee can take the face of an opponent and make it his minion * Sword and Shield: Weegee swiches his attack points for his defense points * Plagiarization: '''Weegee can steal the skills of others and use them as his own, but only in the exact same ways the person he stole it from can * '''Infuriation: '''Weegee's hahas can infuriate someone, distracting them and are capable of temporarily lowering their intelligence * '''Donkey Kong Surge: Weegee can hold a high amount of meme energy inside of himself and then unleash it all in a powerful blast, his attack has a multiplier of 37.98642069864. * Suck and Tuck: Weegee grabs his opponents into a hold and body slams them (occasionally off a cliff) for massive damage * Super Gamer Mode, Baby: Weegee harnesses the power of games and multiplies his power level by 100 * The Star World AKA King Of Cold AKA Bloody Stream and OFFICIALLY Summertime: Weegee’ Stand. It is a tall, muscular, THICC, green humanoid figure with various spike based styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks *# Time Stop: The Star World's main ability is to stop time,allowing only itself and Weegee to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to Weegee). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of time. Weegee can only stop time for 30 seconds at a time *# Sound maniputantion: '''The Star World's secondary ability is to create extreemly powerful sound waves that can destroy many opponents at once. *# '''Ice Manipulation: The cold never bothered him anyway * Weegee’s Rage: Weegee shuts down all of his intelligence and uses only his rage to drive him which multiplies his power level by 100 fold * Super Offensive Mode: '''This mode boosts Weegee's power level by 500 times his current power level while saying NSFW comments * '''Godly mode: By activating his divine powers Weegee becomes a nigh unstoppable force * Meme energy: Weegee can harness the power of memes to become even stronger * Punches and Kicks: Weegee can punch and kick real hard * Giraffe Domination: Can literally destroy any giraffe he wants to by cracking its neck apart, PROVING ALL THE HATERS WRONG. * Ultra instinct: Here Others ''' '''Notable Victories: Smash 4 Glory Degenerates Giraffes Christian Whitehead Christian Whitehead on a giraffe Xander Mobus on Christian Whitehead on a giraffe All of FWOB (excluding Alpharad) TF2 Community Paladins Community Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Overwatch community Alpharad Excalibur (All of fiction was destroyed, again SIGH) Trivia Here is a list of all the terible (AMAZING) things Weegee has said/done: -Nazi/fascist comments -Racism to black people -Sexism -Supporting Alex Jones, also saying that the demons thing is crazy but not the gay frogs or aliens. -Saying that he’s mudered cops -Pedophilia jokes -Underage use of drugs -Bestiality, Ejaculation, and Cannibalism, Oh my -Fetishes (I’m not even) -Racist Japanese comments -Cyborgism (go go gadgets is not acceptable in this day and age TRIGGERED) -Mentally handicapped jokes -Slavery jokes -Talking about masturbation -Offensive bucket comments -Scientology - Gravity denial/Flat Earthier. -Bumps summer time by will smith -Wanting to one up the BP Oil Spill -Saying he hates gays -9/11 jokes -In the anti semetcic trio -Threatening people, while they are riding a giraffe -Admitting to the realism of mermaids -Hates the french -Anyone he's met that has blue hair he hits at least once in the head (one of his more amirable qualities) To clarify, these are all probably meant as a joke, probably. Category:God Category:Tier -1 Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Anime Category:Weeb Category:YouTube Category:Rage Users Category:Stronger Than Frieza Category:FWOB